Many users may consume content through user interfaces, such as a video accessible through a video interface. For example, the video may comprise a movie, a television show, a live stream of a sporting event, a webcast, prerecorded video, etc. Users that are watching the video may be provided with a chat room interface through which the users may interact while watching the video. For example, the users may discuss the video with other users within the chat room by writing and reading messages through the chat room interface.
The chat room may grow to a significant number of users as more users watch the video (e.g., thousands of users may be within a chat room for discussing an e-sporting event video stream). Unfortunately, the chat room may become overwhelming to the point that users are unable to have meaningful interactions. Users may be unable to single out and/or participate in a certain conversation because text of the chat room may scroll too fast. Thus, users may become overwhelmed, and the chat room may become useless. Also, the chat room interface may experience performance issues such as lag due to resource strain, such as bandwidth consumption and client device resource consumption, from attempting to keep the chat room interface up-to-date with all the messages being generated by the thousands of users.